20 Consejos Para Ser Un Buen Mortífago
by Malfoy18
Summary: En 20 sencillos pasos, yo, Bellatrix Lestrange, te enseño a como ser un buen mortífago.
1. 1º Consejo

**1º Consejo: _Debes ser un orgulloso Slytherin._**

Realmente, los consejos son bastante fáciles, solo un idiota no los entendería (aunque desgraciadamente se que habrá alguno que no lo hará).

Como bien claro he dejado en el titulo, el primero consejo es ser un orgullosos Slytherin, ya que si eres un slytherin ya tienes parte del trabajo hecho. ¿Por qué?, Te preguntarás, porque los slyterins somos de lo mejor, como el mejor tipo de gente: respetuosa, obediente, inteligente, ingeniosa, leal... (no sigo por que no tengo suficiente tiempo para completar las maravillosas características que tienen la gente de esta casa).

Aunque obviamente no todos los sytherins sirven para el trabajo de ser mortífagos, ya que tienes que ser de los mejores. Sino te pasará lo mismo que a mi primo Regulus Black (que por si no lo sabéis, está muerto por no hacer bien su trabajo), al parecer el chico no sabía donde se estaba metiendo (siempre me pareció un idiota, aunque me seguía cayendo mejor que Sirius).

Para seguir el primer consejo tienes que tener la mentalidad adecuada. De poco te van a servir los trucos baratos si no sabes como usarlos ni en que momento.

Por eso es mejor tener a slytheirns rodeándote, ya que somos precisos, astutos y valientes (pero valentía de verdad, no la estupidez de los griffindors, ya que nosotros no somos idiotas).

Espero que el conejo te haya servido, y sino lo ha hecho me despido, ya que si no puedes seguir los consejos al pie de la letra no vas a poder llegar a ser un mortífago (o por lo menos no uno bueno).

 _Se despide (La excepcional) Bellatrix Black._


	2. 2º Consejo

**2º Consejo:** ** _Ser un sangre limpia (Snape no cuenta)._**

Puede que este sea uno de los consejos más difíciles de seguir, ya que hoy en día, gracias a los asquerosos sangres sucias, se dice que casi nadie (y en ese casi entro yo) no puede tener aunque sea un 1% de mezcla de sangre.

Y... está bien, tú puedes no tener la culpa de que a uno de los idiotas de tus padres se les ocurriera hacer esa atrocidad de estar con un muggle, pero por si acaso es mejor que lo ocultes, como mucho que lo sepa el Señor Tenebroso.

A parte, creo que si hizo algo tan estúpido como para aceptar a Snape, puede aceptarte a ti (ya que seguramente serás mejor que ese mestizo exasperante).

Y a parte, tampoco tienes que desanimarte... Por lo menos eres mejor que los sangres sucias.

Ah, y por lo menos el Señor Tenebroso te dejará entrar en e grupo, puede que no con una buena posición, pero algo es algo. Agradecido deberías estar de tener un amo tan considerado como para dejarte entrar aún con la mala sangre que tienes.

Espero que no seas idiota y que aproveches el consejo.

Ah, y ni se te ocurra mentirle de tu procedencia al Señor Tenebroso, ya que el... es el, y se dará cuenta. Solo un idiota se lo ocultaría y tu no quieres ser un idiota, ¿verdad?

 _Se despide (La excepcional) Bellatrix Black._


	3. 3º Consejo

**3º Consejo:** ** _Se astuto e Inteligente._**

En serio, creo que estoy siendo repetitiva, pero con la gran cantidad de idiotas que hay sueltos, debería hacer este (para mi innecesario) apartado para aquellos que no lo pillen a la primera.

Ser astuto e inteligente es una de las habilidades principales de un slytherin, así que si lo eres (que eso espero), aprovéchalo y no seas idiota.

La inteligencia es algo fundamental para este trabajo, y sin duda alguna no te va a servir de nada si no va acompañada de astucia, ya que, sino, es bastante difícil saber como usar la inteligencia o para que.

Y creo que es mejor que no seas tan idiota (ni blando) como para hacer las estupideces típicas de los griffindors de "seguir a tu corazón o a tu alma". ¡No! ¡Eso nunca! Lo que hay que hacer es no ser idiota y evitar eso a toda costa, por que solo te meterá en problemas .

Lo que debes hacer es pensar detenidamente las cosas, ver las ventajas y los inconvenientes, mezclar tus pensamientos con la astucia para que te ayude a idear un plan perfecto y ¡ _voila_! Propósito listo.

Es muy importante este consejo y seguirlo al pie de la letra, ya que necesitas mucho esas habilidades y aflorarlas, ya que nadie quiere a un mortífago (ni a una persona) idiota cerca, por muy vil o cruel que sea.

 _Se despide (la excepcional) Bellatrix Black._


	4. 4º Consejo

**4º Consejo:** ** _No puedes, ¡Nunca! Cuestionar las ordenes del Señor Teneboros._**

Si quieres avanzar, ganar mejores puestos, o simplemente no fastidiarla, obedece al Señor Tenebroso en todo lo que dice o manda. ¡Ni se te ocurra contradecirle! Ni siquiera mirarle o pensar (al menos delante suyo, ya que es experto en oclumancia) en que está equivocado o que el plan no llevará a nada... O cosas así.

Debes comportarte sumiso y obediente, aunque solo sea delante suyo, cuando desaparezcas de su vista compórtate como quieras (pero no dañes la reputación del resto de los mortífagos.

Algo que tampoco debes hacer es discutir con los demás mortífagos. Tu limítate a hacer lo que te mandan y seguir el plan, si alguien busca meterse contigo, no le dejes, déjale tu en ridículo. Así funcionan las cosas: o aplastas o te aplastan. ¿Por que crees sino que estoy en tan buena posición? ¡Por que yo aplasto a esos idiotas que no saben en donde se meten!

Y sabes, creo que cuando entres a los mortífagos (si eres inteligente y sabes seguir mis consejos), ten en cuenta que yo soy la que domina, soy la mejor en venganza y aplastando.

Creo que debería hacer un consejo titulado: Hazte mejor amigo/a de Bellatrix Lestrange (la mejor mortífaga) o no podrás hacer nada.

Aunque pensándolo bien, el título es demasiado largo.

Bueno, da igual. Yo me largo. ¡Adiós!

 _Se despide (La excepcional) Bellatrix Black._


	5. 5º Consejo

**5º Consejo:** ** _Debes ser obediente y respetuoso._**

Como bien debes apreciar en el título, debes ser obediente y respetuoso, pero no solo con el Señor Tenebroso, sino que también con los demás mortífagos o aquellos que nos apoyen.

Debes adoptar una figura sumisa, calmada, obediente, tranquila y respetuosa, pero también fría.

Se alguien que se haga respetar solo con la postura y la mirada, procura que los demás se enteren de que no pueden ni derrumbarte ni meterse contigo.

Haz lo que sea para que no te degraden o te desplacen, en serio, lo que sea, aunque eso signifique matar a alguien. No te preocupes mucho por eso tampoco, si te ha hecho algo o lo ha intentado se justifica. A parte, tu puedes hacer lo que quieras mientras no hagas algo perjudicial para el resto de nosotros.

Si total, si algo intentó contra ti, estamos mejor sin el, por que podría traicionarnos o intentar hacer lo mismo con cualquiera de nosotros.

También debes procurar que los demás te vean como una amenaza. Alguien temible, al que deben respetar.

Cuando te ganes el buen puesto o la buena reputación con los mortífagos, al adoptar las actitudes que te digo, debes ganarte la atención y confianza del Señor Tenebroso. Si te tiene entre sus favoritos, no podrán tocarte sin represalias.

Así que recuerda bien: Actitud sumisa.

 _Se despide (La excepcional) Bellatrix Black._


	6. 6º Consejo

**6º Consejo:** ** _Ten cuidado con lo que dices._**

Creo que ya he dejado en claro bastantes cosas que no debes (o mejor dicho, no puedes) hacer. Pero aún así esta es una de las más importantes:

Ten cuidado con lo que dices, amigo mío.

Ni se te ocurra decir algo indebido, o molesto.

¿Qué como puedes saber eso? ¡No puedes! Por eso es mejor mantenerse callado todo el tiempo, y decir lo que tienes que decir en cada momento. Si es malo, suavizalo con una buena noticia detrás, o sino con un cumplido... o echándole la culpa a alguien. ¡Lo que sea con tal de que salgas de ese lío!

Pero aún así, es mejor quedarte calladito, repito ¡No pienses siquiera en abrir la boca! Eso solo te traerá problemas, y más si no sabes como solucionar la estupidez que has dicho.

Así que espero que hayas captado el mensaje (y sino lo has hecho, no te preocupes, ya tengo en cuenta que algún que otro idiota más como tú no lo habrá pillado y tendré que repetirlo más adelante) y si lo has hecho, te felicito.

Y no dudes en usarlo.

 _Se despide (La excepcional) Bellatrix Black._


	7. 7º Consejo

**7º Consejo:** ** _¡No seas estúpido y sigue el plan!_**

Realmente, creo no debo explicar nada de este consejo, es uno de los más fáciles que he dicho. Aunque siempre hay algún idiota que lo rompe (solo procura no ser tu ese idiota).

Cuando os asignen una misión al grupo con quienes estás, procura pensar un plan, proponerlo, ver si los demás están de acuerdo, y si están de acuerdo realizarlo y sino, hacer otro de los propuesto.

Pero eso si, nunca, ¡pero nunca! Aunque no estés de acuerdo, ¡no te saltes el plan! ¡Si ha sido elegido, por algo será! ¡No seas idiota!

Y si fracasáis y no es tú plan, mejor para ti, porque entonces podrás decir el "te lo dije" delante del Señor Tenebroso y así que el escuche tu plan, que le guste más que el otro (que ya ha fracasado) y poder subir puestos.

Así que espero haberlo dejado claro... ¡No seas estúpido y sigue el plan!

 _Se despide (La excepcional) Bellatrix Black._


	8. 8º Consejo

**8º Consejo:** ** _Escucha al líder de tu grupo._**

Hay momentos en la vida, en los que te hacen trabajar en equipo, y si no sabes como hacerlo, va a tener represalias, así que no debes ser un imbécil y debes escuchar lo que te dicen, y sobre todo si esa persona está por encima de ti porque es el líder de tu grupo.

La mayoría de la gente puede no estar de acuerdo con lo que el dice, incluso tú puedes no estarlo, pero si lo han nombrado líder es por algo. Y solo debes desobedecer, exclusivamente, si el plan se está yendo a la mierda o el muere.

Pero si eso no está pasando, escúchale, hazle caso a uno de mis anteriores consejos y se sumiso, por que si eres sumiso y te comportas de manera sumisa es mejor que ser un rebelde. Por que dime, ¿a quien es más fácil domar, a un caniche o a un pastor alemán?

Y es más, no solo debes escuchar y obedecer al líder de tu grupo, sino que también tienes que ayudarlo. Que te vea como algo imprescindible, alguien en quien puede confiar y debe pedirle consejo, porque sino, puede salir mal su plan.

Así que ten esto presente: Se sumiso, inteligente, astuto, y hazte ver como algo imprescindible.

 _Se despide (La excepcional) Bellatrix Black._


	9. 9º Consejo

**9º Consejo:** ** _Si tú eres el líder._**

Si el Señor Tenebroso te ha encomendado una misión junto a un grupo de gente, y te ha puesto a ti al mando, debes sentirte orgulloso, porque eso significa que vas escalando puestos cuanto a popularidad.

Pero, obviamente, debes seguir unas normas... o también puedo ser buena y limitartelo a una (aunque va a ser más complicada que las demás): Tienes que hacer cualquier cosa (y me refiero a cualquiera) para conseguir lo que el Señor Tenebroso te pide.

No puedes dudar, no puedes fallar, solo debes hacerlo. ¡La piedad no existe en la guerra!

Haz que se sienta orgulloso del buen grupo de seguidores que tiene, no le decepciones, no nos decepciones.

Y también podría darte algún consejo para no fastidiarla:

\- No tengas piedad.

\- Se astuto.

\- Se inteligente.

\- No hagas estupideces.

\- No alardees durante el duelo, tendrás tiempo suficiente después.

\- Y utiliza cualquier medio para conseguir lo que te piden.

\- Si alguien se queda atrás, déjalo. Que hubiera sido más rápido.

Con estos debes de tener ya bastantes, y sino, saca tu más.

 _Se despide (La excepcional) Bellatrix Black._


	10. 10º Consejo

**10º Consejo:** ** _No seas blando._**

Para ser un mortífago, es mejor que no tengas... Buenos sentimientos (solo lealtad hacia el Señor Tenebroso, obviamente).

Creo que ya deberías tener en cuenta, de tantas veces que lo he repetido, que no debes ser blando, no tienes que ser bueno, ni comprensivo, ni amable. Limítate a hacer lo que te manden y todo saldrá bien.

Esto lo digo por tú bien. Si eres blando te apartarán, te pisotearán y te pasarán por encima sin ninguna piedad. ¿Qué cómo lo se? Porque yo lo haría y hasta lo he hecho.

¡Pero solo porque esos eran demasiado idiotas como para tener un puesto!

A si que haz que me sienta orgullosa y no seas tan idiota como para ser así de ñoño.

Resumiendo: Abstente de buenos pensamientos o acciones solidarias si sabes lo que te conviene.

 _Se despide (La excepcional) Bellatrix Black._


	11. 11º Consejo

**11º Consejo:** ** _Se vil y cruel._**

Este consejo es el opuesto al anterior.

En este consejo te estoy animando a ser malo, que es como debes ser.

Que no te importe matar o torturar gente, si lo hacemos es porque se lo merecen, ¿o que se han creído esos traidores y sangres sucias? ¿Qué se van a librar de su estúpida naturaleza así por las buenas. ¡Su estúpida e innecesaria osadía debe ser castigada, y para eso no debes tener remordimientos, porque debes sentir que estas haciendo algo bueno, ya que lo es.

No debes tener miedo a liberar lo peor de ti cuando estés peleando. Ahí es cuando debes desahogarte y saber lo que estás haciendo.

No debes tener problemas para lanzar un crucio o algo por el estilo. No debes dejar que la piedad te consuma. ¡Debes dejar salir lo peor de ti!

Debes ser vil y cruel para conseguir lo que quieres, indiferentemente del estúpido diálogo que dicen que es el mejor medio para lograr lo que quieres.

¡A la mierda el diálogo! Haz lo que necesites para conseguir lo que quieras.

 _Se despide (La excepcional) Bellatrix Black._


	12. 12º Consejo

**12º Consejo:** ** _No dejes nunca las cosas a medias._**

Este no es uno de los consejos fundamentales, pero si que es bastante útil.

Si estás haciendo algo, debes seguirlo. ¿O a caso es bueno dejar a alguien en media tortura? ¡No! Así pensarán que estás teniendo piedad, y eso es de lo más patético.

Al igual que si estás en medio de una misión. No debes dejarla nunca a medias. A menos que tengas ya lo que quieres. La rapidez también es una buena cualidad.

Aunque si puede haber excepciones de dejar las cosas a medias, claro está, ya que perfectamente el Señor Tenebroso puede venir y decirte que dejes lo que estás haciendo porque quier hablar contigo. Todo es posible.

Pero como ya lo he dicho, si nada de eso pasa, es mejor que no dejes las cosas a medias, tanto si es bueno como si es malo.

Si es bueno, te tomaran de aguafiestas y si es malo te tomarán de cobarde, así que ya tienes el duodécimo consejo.

Espero que te haya servido de utilidad.

 _Se despide (La excepcional) Bellatrix Black._


	13. 13º Consejo

**13º Consejo:** ** _No dudes, solo hazlo. (Solo si no haces que todo se vaya a la mierda)._**

Este es otro de los consejos que no son indispensables, pero si útiles. Así que atención:

Esto debes aplicarlo o cuando ya estés en un puesto muy avanzado o al principio, ya que: Al principio, si la fastidias, tienes oportunidad para remediarlo (y más si nadie se da cuenta de tu error y echas la culpa a otros) y cuando estás muy avanzado porque entonces ya tienes experiencia (o deberías) de librarte fácilmente de los líos y poner excusas.

Aunque debes tener cuidado con la oclumancia si es el Señor Tenebroso el que te interroga.

Y también, como está escrito en el titulo, solo haz lo que se te pasa por la cabeza si no va a llevar a tus compañeros o a ti a la mierda.

Acuérdate, aunque haya alguno que odies, debes tener cuidado, y si la fastidias, procura estar con el para así poder echarle las culpas. Ya verás que rápido te libras de él si dices que la ha liado en una misión importante.

 _Se despide (La excepcional) Bellatrix Black._


	14. 14º Consejo

**14º Consejo:** ** _No tengas miedo de lanzar imperdonables (las necesitarás)._**

Para ser un mortífago tienes que tener una buena desenvoltura en los duelos o cualquier cosa relacionada con los encantamientos. Pero sobre todo, vas a necesitar unos hechizos en especial: Los imperdonables. Que como todo buen mago sabe, son tres (sino os los sabéis, no se a que estáis esperando para buscarlos).

Y al igual que debes saber como son y para que sirven esas maldiciones, también debes tener mucha práctica utilizándolas, ya que las vas a usar mucho, sobre todo con los enemigos.

La maldición cruciatus es una de mis favoritas, ya que me encanta torturar, porque también, cuando ya están delirando, puedes reírte con los delirios que sueltan (y más de una vez, son reales).

Pero aunque mi favorita sea el cruciatus, a ti te va a resultar más fácil aprender el Avada Kedavra, ya que te va a resultar mucho más útil.

En los duelos es muy importante usar esas maldiciones, porque son de las más dañinas y eso es lo que buscamos para el enemigo.

Y para los que aún en este punto se pregunte: ¿y porqué miedo a usarlas?

Fácil, porque hay muchos que no han soportado el dolor que causa alguna de ellas.

Por ejemplo, dicen que sufrir o incluso ver un crucio, es una de las peores cosas que han experimentado.

Dicen que recibir un imperio es lo más cruel que han visto.

Y dicen que presenciar o sufrir la ira de un Avada Kedavra es de lo más ruin y rastrero que han visto, sin mencionar cruel.

Bien pues. Espero que os haya servido.

 _Se despide (La excepcional) Bellatrix Black._


	15. 15º Consejo

**15º Consejo:** ** _No seas idiota y usa el Avada Kedavra cuando pelees (Es la mejor maldición para enemigos)._**

Este consejo es uno de los que la gente no suele usar (creo que por pura estupidez), no se porque. Yo creo que es lo más inteligente que puedes hacer.

Os explico, cuando estas peleando, lo que quieres hacer es destruir al enemigo, ¿y cuál es la mejor manera de destruirlo? Una maldición asesina en toda regla.

Si quieren juego limpio que se vayan a jugar al naipes explosivos, ¡Esto es una guerra, por Merlín! No soporto a los ñoños.

Siguiendo con el consejo: Esto va enlazado al consejo anterior (como te habrás dado cuenta si no eres un idiota), pero estoy especificando un poco más las cosas, ya que, no tengo nada en contra de utilizar otras maldiciones en la pelea, pero esta es la más efectiva para destruir a un enemigo.

Aunque debes de tener en cuenta que las demás maldiciones también están para algo. Aunque debas utilizar el Avada Kedavra, no te limites solo a eso, te en cuenta que a los enemigos se los puede destruir de más formas, no solo quitandoles el alma (o mejor dicho, la vida. Del alma ya se encargan los dementores).

Espero que este consejo haya quedado claro, sino...

Resumen: Lo más efectivo en una batalla es el Avada Kedavra, pero no es la única manera de destruir o causar daño a un enemigo.

 _Se despide (La excepcional) Bellatrix Black._


	16. 16º Consejo

**16º Consejo:** ** _Haz lo que el Señor Tenebroso te mande._**

Este consejo es uno bastante fácil, tanto de cumplir para vosotros, como de explicar para mi, ya que no hay que decir mucho en realidad.

Es algo bastante fácil, hasta un idiota lo pillaría, no creo ni que deba explicarlo, con un pequeño resumen basta.

Solo debes seguir lo que dice el título: Haz lo que el Señor Tenebroso te mande.

Eso si, hay que cumplirlo todo, sin excepciones TODO, aunque no te guste.

Se siente si no quieres aceptarlo, yo solo intento guiarte por el camino correcto para que seas un buen mortífago y no me tenga que relacionar con tantos idiotas que no saben hacer bien su trabajo (y pensar que casi todos son Slytherins).

Este consejo está relacionado con alguno de los de arriba (si, me limito a decir eso porque no quiero concretar. ¡Yo soy la que escribe, puedo hacer lo que quiera! Digo, soy Bellatrix Lestrange).

Espero que este consejo os haya servido. Y demos un aplauso para los idiotas, para los que no habían pillado lo demás, y para los que lo hayáis hecho, felicidades, por lo menos ahora tengo compañeros decentes.

 _Se despide (La excepcional) Bellatrix Black._


	17. 17º Consejo

**17º Consejo:** ** _Haz algo útil._**

Ya llegamos casi al final de los consejos, y me he dado cuenta de que los últimos son bastante fáciles, al igual que este.

Solo tienes que hacer algo útil como... conseguir información o matar algunos muggles o traidores a la sangre. No se, lo que quieras, tampoco soy tu madre como para elegirte tus tareas del día a día.

Aunque, como ya tengo presentes como son algunos (solo espero que no la mayoría) os diré algunas cosas útiles que podéis hacer.

1\. Bueno, creo que lo primero ya está dicho. Es lo de antes, que es conseguir información o matar algunos muggles o traidores a la sangre.

2\. También podrías conseguir cosas por ti mismo. Haz algo por el Señor Tenebroso. Todo se recompensa.

3\. Infiltrarte, captura a un enemigo, no solo por información, también danos diversión.

4\. Busca buenas maneras para la práctica de magia negra. Guárdate ases bajo la manga, nunca los des todos.

Con estos debéis tener suficientes, y sino, me da igual.

 _Se despide (La excepcional) Bellatrix Black._


	18. 18º Consejo

**18º Consejo:** ** _Ten cuidado._**

Otro consejo fácil. Ten cuidado.

No creo que nadie sea tan inepto como para tener que practicar con esto, pero aún así especificaré en que tener cuidado.

Debes tener cuidado al hablar, debes hacerlo en los momentos precisos y con las respuestas precisas, no más información de lo normal.

Debes tener cuidado al actuar. Un mal movimiento y todo se va a la mierda, y con esto no me refiero solo en las misiones, sino que también en alguna reunión que tengamos. No muestres ninguna de tus emociones, eso es mostrar debilidad y te dejará reputación de presa fácil. Y créeme, amigo mío, no quieres eso.

Ten cuidado a quién te enfrentas, o mejor dicho, ten cuidado en como te enfrentas hacia la persona. Obviamente, si te dicen algo, no vas a quedarte callado y quieto sin hacer nada, pero debes tener cuidado con lo que haces y como responder a ello. Párate a pensarlo, como si pasan días. La venganza perfecta llegará y será algo que no se espere si dejas un margen de tiempo. Eso si, que no se te olvide la amenaza del día en el que te molesta.

Está bien que tomes decisiones por ti mismo, pero eso puede tener consecuencias, da igual si son buenas para ti, pero si son malas te habrás metido en un buen lío, y necesitarás salir de el. Por eso es mejor pensar, ser paciente y ver las consecuencias que esto podría tener. Hay que ser inteligente, y no está mal querer demostrarlo, pero siempre y cuando no estés haciendo una estupidez que podría dejarte en mala posición o afectar a los demás.

Y creo que con esto es suficiente por hoy. Vosotros mismo podéis deducir más cosas, por que, aunque siempre lo diga, no sois tan idiotas como describo, eso lo tengo claro.

 _Se despide (La excepcional) Bellatrix Black._


	19. 19º Consejo

**19º Consejo:** ** _Lealtad._**

La lealtad es algo que siempre se necesita en un grupo, y más para el líder. Así que debes ser leal.

No es algo muy difícil si confías en tu líder o de verdad sientes que estás haciendo bien al apoyar la causa (y realmente, si estás en este grupo, es por eso mismo. Aunque eso creo que debería comentárselo a Draco).

De todos modos, no debes sentir vergüenza, ni negar nada de lo que has hecho (¿No crees, Lucius?).

Es mejor admitir las cosas, ya que Lord Voldemort nunca muere, solo cae, para después volver con más fuerza. Y es mejor esperar en Azkaban que hacer el inútil fuera. Por lo menos así se te recompensa por ser paciente y leal, algo que mucha gente no cree ni comprende.

Y si estás fuera, es para ayudar ¡Malditos idiotas ineptos! (Siento eso, pero no soporto los traidores, y vosotros tampoco deberíais).

¡Larga vida al Señor Tenebroso, y que os jodan a los demás!

 _Se despide (La excepcional) Bellatrix Black._


	20. 20º Consejo

**20º Consejo:** ** _¡El último, al fin!_**

¡Hola de nuevo, y ya por última vez! Quiero agradecer a aquellos que tuvieron el cerebro suficiente como para aceptar los consejos y obviamente, ponerlos en práctica, porque sino no os habrá servido de nada, y a los demás ¡Que os jodan! Eso os pasa por ser tan idiotas como para no poder seguir lo que digo. Aunque mejor para mi, ya que así no me relaciono con más idiotas de los que hay y consigo hacer las cosas mejor para el Señor Tenebroso, algo que es muy importante.

Como creo que ya estaréis hartos de mi, de mis histerias, mis berrinches, cambios de humor y (numerosos) insultos, voy a decir el último consejo... Pero antes debo decir...

¡No me arrepiento de nada de lo que he escrito, no me arrepiento de lo que he dicho, pero me arrepiento de que los idiotas también pudieran acceder a estos consejos! ¡Si por mi fuera, en esta página de muggles habría puesto un encantamiento para que solo pudieran acceder a mis consejos los que yo creyera dignos de este puesto!

Ah, y si llegáis a ser mortífagos quiero mi agradecimiento (y no, no me vale con palabras, necesito algo más... materialista y que no sea algo patético).

Ahora bien. El último consejo es casi imposible, es el más difícil de todos, y solo una mente brillante y excepcional (como la mía) conseguiría hacerlo...

Es ser la mejor mortífaga que ha habido nunca, es ser Bellatrix Lestrange (y por favor, absteneos de poción multijugos)

Un cordial saludo y hasta nunca, mis queridos mortífagos y nos vemos en el campo de batalla (eso si, solo si habéis sido lo suficientemente inteligentes como para leer y seguir mis consejos).

 _Se despide por última vez (La excepcional), Bellatrix Black._


End file.
